HYPE 46853
HYPE 46853 is one of the craziest songs by TP-TH-7 under Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Oh goodness! One night, we decided to watch some Nickelodeon shows, however, that one episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, calling "Burger Selling Strategy" (we call them in our country), calls it "Patty Hype" in America, that 46,853 is a BIG number, and the turning-into-color parts are too funny! We decided to create the song HYPE 46853. Thank goodness we were about to get started with that song, or else we'll be out of town! Usually, I'm a city girl! Don't let my idol be something else, because he always have blue in our graphics! Tomiko Kai Just as it is, orange or purple confused me for my idol at first. Then, I realized right from the beginning. One marathon was worth it! Don't forget, this is still our song! Yuri Moto You know that red or yellow are fine, but not the green for my idol! My name is NOT Midori! Charts Gallery HYPE 46853.png|Banner HYPE 46853-bg.png|Background HYPE 46853 BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * HYPE 46853 has nine BEMANI artists in graphics. The one who is selling the colored burgers is Hiroyuki Togo, surprisingly. There are angry customers who are having difficult times, which they are from L to R: Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, Kosuke Saito, Ryutaro Nakahara, Junko Karashima, Osamu Migitera, and Tomosuke Funaki. ** Yuichi's whole body is blue (including his blood, bones, hair, clothes, eyes, etc.), Sota's hair is cyan, Naoki's hair is red, Kosuke's face is purple, Ryutaro's torso part is green, Junko's eyes are pink, Osamu's tongue is yellow, and Tomosuke's tongue is orange. *** Yuichi's entire body is blue, which indicates that every effects of him are always blue. His blood is also blue, meaning that the blue burger he ate affects his entire body. *** Tomosuke has orange tongue, which indicates that the real Tomosuke Funaki has the alias of Orange Lounge. *** Hiroyuki, Kosuke, Ryutaro, Osamu, and Tomosuke did make the pair of scene exactly like from SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Patty Hype" (Burger Selling Strategy in TP-TH-7's country). Yuichi, Sota, Naoki, and Junko did the extra roles. **** Tsukiko Uchida had the interview about it. **** TP-TH-7 played this song as the second one for Stephen Hillenburg tribute, after Driving Eyeballs, and before The Final Goodbye. *** There are twenty-three burgers around Hiroyuki. There are five blue burgers, four cyan burgers, three red burgers, three purple burgers, three pink burgers, three orange burgers, one yellow burger, and one green burger. There were thirty-one earlier, with six blue, five cyan, four of each red, purple, pink, and orange, and two of each yellow and green. **** One green burger caused Ryutaro's torso part to turn green. **** One yellow burger caused Osamu's tongue to turn yellow. **** One orange burger caused Tomosuke's tongue to turn orange. **** One pink burger caused Junko's eyes to turn pink. **** One purple burger caused Kosuke's face to turn purple. **** One red burger caused Naoki's hair to turn red. **** One cyan burger caused Sota's hair to turn cyan. **** One blue burger caused Yuichi's entire body to turn blue. * HYPE 46853 has two of each charts sharing the same amount of jumps and freeze arrows (except for BEGINNER chart with 14 jumps and 8 freeze arrows). DIFFICULT chart has 21 jumps and 12 freeze arrows, which EXPERT chart has. LIGHT chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows, which CHALLENGE chart has. ** Speaking of CHALLENGE chart, it's like Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Stress, Elastic Wings, and All Things When Things Go Crazy with amount of jumps and freeze arrows. * HYPE 46853 has a slow-down towards the end of the song down to 200 BPM, then returns back to its original 247 BPM before the end. * Yuri Moto has the most infamous quote in her interview: "My name is NOT Midori!" ** That can only happen when someone says he or she will turn Naoki Maeda (Yuri's idol) into green. * Tomiko Kai did say "Right from the beginning" in her interview. ** Her idol is Sota Fujimori. She wasn't sure about those colors though, but she gets the hang of it. * Agreed with Tsukiko Uchida, she says that her idol Yuichi Asami have blue in him on every graphics. ** This is also one of the graphics that Yuichi Asami is all blue, alongside with Blue Illness and Blue (In One's Life Mix). * HYPE 46853's key signatures are: 4 flats, 3 sharps, 2 flats, 5 sharps, natural, 7 sharps, and 1 sharp. None of these key signatures repeat. * The graphics uses letters with colors, and numbers with flip-thingy in both title of the song and artist's name. The dash in the artist's name counts as colors. * 46853 in HYPE 46853's title is the reference of the five-digit prime number that came from a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. It is one of the only songs with Nickelodeon reference, alongside with Driving Eyeballs. After Stephen Hillenburg's death, the band decided to use this song, and Driving Eyeballs as tribute songs, and The Final Goodbye as part of sadness part. * HYPE 46853's BEGINNER chart is rated 5, though it has 200 total notes. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 9 Category:Expert Level 12 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Tomosuke Funaki Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Hiroyuki Togo Category:4 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:2 Flats Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:Natural Category:5 Flats or 7 Sharps Category:1 Sharp Category:247 BPM Category:230 BPM Category:223 BPM Category:214 BPM Category:200 BPM